Telephone
by shiramiu
Summary: A songfic, "Telephone" by Lady Gaga ft Beyonce. Berhenti meneleponku, aku sibuk. Telepon yang terus berdering, membuatku muak. ClaireXJack. Oneshot. Rate T; meski mungkin agak M... Don't like don't read. U like? please review. :D


**Harvest Moon is copyrighted by Natsume.**

"**Telephone"**

**Starring : Claire and Jack**

**Rate: T - Semi M?**

**Sebelumnya saya peringatkan bahwa dengan membaca fict ini anda telah siap dengan kerusakan apapun yang akan terjadi karena ke-aneh-an dan ke-hancur-an yang terdapat didalamnya...**

**Mungkin OOC, alur yang kacau, penulisan yang tak enak dibaca...**

**Terdapat penggunaan kata-kata cukup eksplisit dan adegan yang cukup menantang, **

**so be careful please.**

**Read at your own risk.**

**Once again, don't like please don't read.**

**

* * *

**

"Halo?"

"Halo, Claire, ini aku Jack! Kumohon dengarkan aku, tentang kemarin -"

"Halo? Maaf aku tak bisa mendengarmu, Jack. Sepertinya sinyalnya sedang tidak bagus."

**Klik.**

Kuputus sambungan di telepon genggamku, kemudian kembali menatap langit biru dan membayangkan kegiatanku yang akan menumpuk banyak, pekerjaan di peternakanku yang baru, tempatku akan menjalani kehidupanku yang baru, dan membuang masa laluku yang tak ingin lagi aku ungkit.

* * *

**-Normal POV-**

Lampu gemerlapan, musik berdentum keras, suasana yang hiruk pikuk. Suasana yang wajar ditemukan di ruangan yang biasa disebut diskotik; yang kebanyakan hanya dapat ditemukan di kota-kota besar.

Orang-orang berkumpul, menari di tengah kerumunan manusia lainnya yang juga tengah menikmati musik dan menggerakkan tubuh mereka sesuai irama musik yang menghentak cepat. Sebagian manusia lain, duduk di pinggir lantai dansa, menikmati minuman yang mengandung alkohol dan memabukkan. Diantara mereka, duduk seorang wanita berambut pirang dengan mata biru yang terlihat gelap, sendirian, tak terlihat bahwa ia sedang menunggu atau bersama seseorang. Parasnya cantik, meski memang tak semua orang bisa melihat kenyataan itu di tengah kelap-kelip lampu warna-warni yang tak cukup menerangi ruangan itu. Dengan gaun terusan _v-neck _biru gelap se-lutut membalut tubuhnya cukup ketat hingga dapat terlihat lekukan pinggul dan postur tubuhnya yang termasuk bagus, tak lupa sepasang _high heels_ terlihat ikut mempertegas bentuk tubuhnya meskipun sedang duduk. Dandanannya sederhana namun tak mengurangi kesan anggun wanita itu.

Namun tatapannya kosong. Wanita itu hanya menatap kerumunan orang yang asyik berkutat dengan tarian mereka, sambil sesekali meneguk sedikit dari _martini_ di gelasnya.

'Apa yang orang-orang ini pikirkan sebenarnya? Berkerumun di tempat sempit, dengan cahaya yang berkedip-kedip membuat sakit mata, dan musik yang nyaris membuat gendang telinga pecah... Manusia memang selalu mencari kesenangan dengan cara yang aneh,' pikir wanita bermata biru itu, kemudian meneguk sisa martini-nya hingga habis. 'Sepertinya tak ada gunanya, lebih baik aku angkat kaki dari tempat ini...' batin wanita itu, kemudian mulai beranjak dari tempat duduk tinggi di depan bar, dan berjalan menuju celah sempit dengan lampu kecil dengan tulisan 'EXIT' di atasnya.

Sambil berjalan, wanita itu mengeluarkan telepon genggamnya untuk menelepon taksi.

Tapi sebelum wanita itu sampai di pintu keluar, tiba-tiba seorang pemuda dengan wajah sok cool mencegatnya.

"Hei cantik, ini masih terlalu pagi untuk pulang... Tak maukah kau berdansa sebentar lagi...?" kata pemuda itu dengan gayanya yang sok perlente.

Claire hanya menatap kosong pada pria itu. Pria dengan topi biru lidah topinya ia balik, dengan setelan jas yang -tentu saja- tidak _matching_ dengan topi yang ia pakai.

"Ayolah, bersenang-senang, lupakan masalahmu dan berdansa hingga kau tak ingat lagi semuanya!" kata pria itu lagi dengan seringai lebar di wajahnya, mengulurkan tangan dan menunggu reaksi dari wanita di depannya.

Claire menaruh telepon genggamnya dalam tas kecil yang ia bawa, kemudian kembali menatap pria di depannya.

Perlahan, tangan itu disambut dengan tangan kecil wanita pirang itu.

"Ayo dansa," kata Claire dengan nada datar.

Dan disitulah semua kejadian itu dimulai...

* * *

**Hello  
Hello, baby; you called  
I can't hear a thing  
I have got no service in the club you say, say  
Wa-wa-what did you say?  
Huh? You're breaking up on me  
Sorry, I cannot hear you  
I'm kinda busy**

**

* * *

**

**-Present - Normal POV-**

Kapal putih dengan tulisan S.S. Mineral di ujungnya sedang melaju menuju sebuah pulau, dengan kota tujuannya: Mineral Town. Seorang wanita muda berambut pirang duduk di dek kapal, menatap langit cerah tanpa awan, menikmati angin yang cukup kencang di tengah laut.

Tiba-tiba dari tasnya, terdengar dering telepon genggam milik sang wanita. Claire, sang pemilik telepon genggam itu menatap layar teleponnya. Dengan rasa enggan yang terpancar di wajahnya, ia menjawab telepon itu.

"Halo?"

"Halo, Claire, di mana kau?" ujar suara di seberang telepon itu.

"Halo?" Claire mengulang kata-katanya.

"Claire, dengarkan aku! Di mana kau sekarang-"

"Maaf, aku tak bisa dengar apa yang kau katakan," potong Claire. Bohong. Claire bisa mendengar jelas apa yang dikatakan sang penelepon.

"Claire, maafkan aku, berikan aku kesempa-"

"Apa? Kita putus?" potong Claire lagi, sudah mulai muak dengan telepon itu.

"Demi Tuhan, kumohon, Claire!" ujar sang penelepon dengan suara mulai meninggi; namun terdengar mulai putus asa. Claire hanya mendengus, geli mendengar sang penelepon yang mulai gelisah.

"Maaf, aku sedang sibuk."

**Klik. **

Sang wanita memutuskan teleponnya.

_**Memaafkanmu? Yang benar saja... Kau pikir aku wanita bodoh? Aku tak akan mau tertipu sampai dua kali dengan lelaki seperti kau, Jack.**_

Dan Claire pun kembali menatap langit, sementara pikirannya kembali melayang pada kejadian yang sangat disesalinya...

* * *

**-Flashback - Claire's POV -**

Saat aku membuka mata, yang terlihat pertamakali...

Putih.

Aku memicingkan mata, mengerjapkan dan mengusap kedua mataku. Perlahan aku bangkit.

Oh, selimut putih...

Kulihat sekitarku. Tempat tidur, selimut putih, kamar yang luas dan terlihat mewah dengan hiasan ornamen di setiap sudutnya. Langit-langitnya juga penuh ukiran, dengan _chandelier_ kristal yang berkilau, memantulkan cahaya matahari dari jendela besar di sebelah kiriku yang ditutupi tirai putih tipis.

Kulihat kembali tempatku terduduk sekarang. Selimut putih...? Tempat tidur...?

Seketika itu aku tersadar. Di mana ini? Apa yang terjadi sampai aku bisa ada di sini?

Pikiranku berputar dengan cepat, mulai dari lantai dansa, 3 gelas martini, dan...

"Nggh..."

Suara siapa itu?

Kuarahkan pandanganku ke sebelah kanan yang dari tadi luput dari pandanganku.

"Selamat pagi, kucing kecilku..."

SH*T!

Seorang pemuda berambut cokelat dengan senyuman _innocent_ itu, baru saja terbangun dari tidurnya.

Di tempat tidur yang sama dengan yang kutempati sekarang.

Berselimutkan kain putih yang sama dengan yang menutupi tubuhku sekarang.

Tanpa sehelai benang lainpun selain selimut putih ini.

Buruknya, keadaan yang sama juga terjadi padaku.

"Ada apa, sayangku...?" si pemuda mendekatkan tubuhnya padaku, perlahan mendekapku.

Aku tak dapat berpikir cara apapun yang bisa membuatku keluar dari keadaan ini.

* * *

**-Still Claire's POV, Still in Flashback Mode...-**

"Jadi... Jack?" kataku sambil meneguk teh hangat yang baru saja kuambil. Pemuda berambut cokelat yang memakai topi terbalik itu, Jack, yang kini sedang asyik mengunyah roti bakar sebagai sarapan, kini berada di hadapanku. Meluruskan masalah, itu yang tadi kukatakan di kamar.

"Ya... Claire?" ujarnya dengan nada bertanya padaku. Aku menghela napas. Harus mulai dari mana?

"Pertama... Apa ini berarti kita berpacaran?" tanyaku langsung pada sasaran.

Jack sedikit tersedak karena terkejut mendengar pertanyaanku, kemudian dengan tergesa meneguk teh hangatnya.

"Huah, kau bikin kaget saja, Claire," katanya dengan senyumannya yang biasa. "Tentu saja, bukannya kemarin di lantai dansa kau sudah menerimaku?" lanjutnya lagi, kemudian menghabiskan sisa roti bakarnya.

_**Ya, dengan 3 gelas martini yang habis kutenggak, memangnya aku ingat dengan apa yang kukatakan? **_

"Oke... Jadi mulai sekarang aku adalah kekasihmu, dan kau adalah kekasihku, begitu kan?" kataku datar. Aku hanya ingin meluruskan masalah, agar nanti aku bisa melangkah dengan tepat. Mengingat apa yang terjadi semalam adalah kejadian yang benar-benar di luar perkiraan, dan harus segera kuperbaiki.

Jack mengulurkan tangannya, meraih tanganku yang ada di atas meja dan menggenggamnya erat.

"Aku merasakan sesuatu yang berbeda, sesuatu yang istimewa saat berada denganmu, Claire... Dan aku yakin hal itu bukanlah hal yang buruk," ujarnya dengan suara agak lirih, kemudian mengecup punggung tanganku lembut.

Entah mengapa darah sepertinya mengalir ke pipiku. Apa saat ini wajahku memerah?

Apa ini berarti aku mulai menaruh hati pada pemuda yang baru saja aku kenal - dan sialnya telah menjadi teman 'melewati malam' bersama - kemarin?

Jack kemudian merogoh sakunya, dan mengeluarkan sebuah kartu, dan memberikannya padaku. Kuperhatikan kartu yang kini ada di tanganku itu. Kartu yang sama dengan yang ia pegang sekarang.

"Kunci apartemenku," katanya. "Kunjungi aku kapan saja, aku akan selalu menunggumu."

Aku hanya mengangguk. Berpikir keras, bertarung dengan hatiku.

_**Apakah ini jalan yang tepat? Apakah ini jalan keluarnya?**_

_**Apakah ia benar-benar seseorang yang pantas untuk kuberikan hatiku?**_

Dan hari itu kuputuskan, entah apa yang akan terjadi nanti, untuk meneruskan hubunganku dengan pria di hadapanku.

"Baiklah... Jack."

* * *

Setelah sebulan terlewati, dengan tiap malam dilewati dengan makan malam yang selalu romantis dan beberapa malam 'kulewatkan' lagi bersamanya (mengerti lah maksudnya 'melewati'... =_=), hari ini kuputuskan untuk membuat kejutan untuknya.

Apakah ini berarti aku mulai benar-benar jatuh cinta padanya? Tanpa kusadari aku tersenyum.

Mungkin. Mungkin saja hati ini benar-benar akan jatuh pada pria itu.

Perlahan aku menekan tombol lift di angka 10. Lantai 10, dimana kamar Jack - kekasihku - berada. Dengan kantong kertas yang kubawa, berisikan 2 buah roti perancis, beberapa jenis sayuran dan bahan-bahan lainnya. Ya, kejutan berupa makan malam yang akan kusiapkan sendiri.

Aku jadi tersenyum sendiri membayangkan bagaimana reaksi Jack begitu pulang dari kerja dan melihat makan malam yang sudah tersedia di atas meja makan di kamarnya, dengan lilin dan cahaya lampu temaram yang romantis...

**TING**

Lift telah sampai pada lantai yang kutuju. Segera kulangkahkan kakiku menuju kamar nomor 1008, sambil mengejar waktu agar rencana kejutan ini tidak gagal. Jam 5 PM; masih ada 2 jam sampai Jack pulang.

Dengan cepat aku merogoh tas kecil ku, mencari-cari kunci kamar kekasihku. Setelah dapat, segera kuarahkan ke lubang kartu namun karena terlalu tergesa-gesa kartu itu terjatuh.

_**Sial, di saat seperti ini pakai jatuh segala...**_

Aku membungkukkan badanku untuk mengambil kartu itu, namun tak sampai. Terpaska, aku menekuk kakiku dan akhirnya kartu kunci itu terambil.

'_Hentikan, Jill...'_

Eh? Sayup-sayup kudengar suara Jack... Salah dengar, mungkin? Tak mungkin Jack sudah pulang jam segini...

Perlahan aku memasukkan kartu, dan pintu pun terbuka. Kulangkahkan kakiku masuk ke dalam ruangan, dan menutup pintu di belakangku.

'_Jack, aku selalu ingin bersamamu...'_

Lagi-lagi, apa aku sedang berhalusinasi? Kali ini suara wanita...

Perasaan tidak enak mulai menjalar ke seluruh tubuhku.

Mustahil, tidak mungkin, tak mungkin...

Kulangkahkan kakiku, mengumpulkan kekuatan di hatiku, dan berjalan menuju ruang tamu. Suara-suara itu makin jelas terdengar...

"Jill, henti-"

**BRUKK**

Suara benda berat terjatuh ke lantai yang ditutupi karpet yang empuk, tepat di saat aku melangkah masuk ke ruang tamu dimana semua suara itu berasal.

Sempurna sekali...

Jack, kekasihku, berbaring di lantai dengan kemeja yang sudah terbuka semua kancingnya, dengan seorang wanita berambut cokelat panjang menindihnya dengan pakaian yang sudah nyaris terbuka seluruhnya.

Kantong berisi bahan makanan yang daritadi kubawa, terjatuh begitu saja. Pandanganku tak terlepas dari pemandangan yang begitu 'sempurna' di depanku.

Kedua orang itu akhirnya menyadari keberadaanku, dengan menoleh ke arahku saat kantong itu menyentuh lantai berkarpet.

"Claire!" pria itu berusaha menyingkirkan wanita yang menindihnya, dan berusaha bangkit untuk mengejarku.

"Cukup. Terimakasih atas pertunjukannya, Jack," kataku dingin sambil tersenyum, lalu menjatuhkan kartu yang menjadi lambang pengikat diantara kami berdua. "Bye-bye."

Aku segera berbalik, tak peduli lagi dengan apa yang dikatakannya di belakangku, tak peduli seberapa keras pria itu berusaha mengejarku, tak peduli dengan apapun yang dikatakan pria itu.

Seharusnya hatiku tak kuserahkan begitu mudah pada lelaki itu.

* * *

**Stop callin', stop callin', I don't wanna think anymore!**

**I left my hand and my heart on the dance-floor**

**Stop callin', stop callin', I don't wanna talk anymore!**

**I left my hand and my heart on the dance-floor**

**

* * *

**

**-Present - Normal POV-**

**Kriiiiiiing~**

**Kriiiiiiing~**

**Kriiiiiiing~**

Claire sudah mulai muak dengan telepon yang daritadi berdering. Telepon dari orang yang sama, dari seseorang yang telah menghancurkan kepercayaannya.

Wanita berambut pirang itu, kini berdiri di pinggir dek kapal, berpegangan pada besi pembatas yang ada, menatap riak air laut yang bergelombang karena kapal sedang melaju.

Dengan jeans biru dan t-shirt putih polos, Claire hanya membawa sebuah tas gendong besar berisi uang, pakaian seadanya, barang-barang keperluan sehari-hari dan telepon genggam yang terus berbunyi sejak Claire naik kapal ini.

Wanita itu tak menghiraukan telepon itu, terus memandang riak air di laut.

Setelah semua peristiwa yang dialami di kota kemarin, tekadnya makin bulat untuk mengubah kehidupannya.

Dengan iklan yang ia temukan di koran, tentang sebuah peternakan yang dijual dengan harga murah, Claire memutuskan untuk memulai kehidupannya yang baru di sana.

Berhenti dari pekerjaannya, menjual apartemen dan seluruh isinya, membeli peternakan itu dan kini sedang berada dalam perjalanan menuju kehidupan barunya.

Meninggalkan kota yang penuh manusia yang memiliki tujuan yang jelas dalam hidupnya. Meninggalkan kota yang penuh kekejaman dari realita dan akal licik manusia. Meninggalkan kota yang menorehkan luka pada hati Claire.

Meninggalkan orang yang telah menghancurkan kepercayaannya.

**Kriiiiiiing~**

**Kriiiiiiing~**

**Kriiiiiiing~**

Telepon genggam Claire kembali berdering. Menghela napas, Claire merogoh tasnya dan menjawab teleponnya.

"Sampai kapan kau mau membuat teleponku berdering terus?"

"Sampai kau mau mendengarkanku, Claire," kata suara di telepon itu, terdengar lirih. "Aku mohon dengan sangat..."

"..." Claire terdiam sesaat. Akhirnya ia pun memberikan kesempatan bagi si penelepon untuk bicara. "Katakan apa yang ingin kau katakan."

"Claire, semua yang kau lihat itu hanya kesalahpahaman, percayalah padaku," ujar si penelepon.

"Dan apa yang bisa membuatku percaya pada kata-katamu, Jack?" jawab Claire dingin. Kepercayaannya sudah hancur jadi debu. Terbang tertiup angin dan tak akan mungkin lagi bisa kembali untuknya.

"Claire, ini aku, Jack! Orang yang pernah ada di hatimu, orang yang mencintaimu! Tidakkah masih ada suatu tempat di hatimu untukku, untuk kembali mempercayai dan memberikan kesempatan kedua padaku, Claire...?"

"Hmph..." Claire hanya mendengus mendengar semua kata-kata manis Jack.

_**Yang benar saja... Aku bukan wanita murahan, tahu...**_

"Claire...?" kata Jack di telepon. Dari nada suaranya saja, bisa terdengar rasa cemasnya, ketakutan dan keputus-asaannya.

Claire hanya tersenyum, dan akhirnya menjawab pertanyaan lelaki itu.

"Aku sudah meninggalkan hatiku di lantai dansa."

**Klik.**

Telepon dimatikan.

* * *

**Stop telephonin' me!**

**Stop telephonin' me!**

* * *

Telepon kembali berdering, dan telepon masih ada di tangan sang wanita. Dengan tatapan dingin, sang wanita menatap layar teleponnya. Ia biarkan telepon itu berdering di tangannya.

Lama-kelamaan sang wanita muak dengan telepon itu. Telepon yang terus-menerus berdering. Telepon dari seseorang yang ingin segera ia lupakan.

Pelan tapi pasti, wanita itu melepaskan genggamannya pada telepon genggam itu.

Akhirnya, benda itu meluncur dari tangan sang wanita, dan dengan suara 'bluk' yang disamarkan bunyi mesin kapal, telepon genggam itu telah tenggelam di lautan.

* * *

**Can call all you want, but there's no one home  
And you're not gonna reach my telephone  
'Cause I'm out in the club and I'm sippin' that bub'  
And you're not gonna reach my telephone**

**

* * *

**

_**Teleponlah terus sesukamu, kau tak akan bisa lagi mengubungiku.**_

_**Karena aku sudah meninggalkan kehidupanku yang dulu, dan akan memulai yang baru.**_

_**Selamat tinggal!**_

Sementara itu di kota yang penuh hiruk pikuk, seorang pria berambut cokelat berkutat dengan teleponnya, berulang kali mencoba menghubungi nomor yang sama.

Namun ia hanya bisa mendengar nada yang sama, berapa kali pun ia mencoba menghubungi nomor yang ia tuju.

**We're sorry; the number you have reached is not in service at this time  
Please check the number, or try your call again**

**END  
**

**

* * *

**

**Author's note:**

**Selamat malam, dengan Shiramiu kembali di fandom HMI dengan fict abal nan gak jelas nya...**

**Mohon maaf kalau ada beberapa kata kasar dan penceritaan yang agak 'menjurus'... Apa seharusnya fic ini diberi rate M saja ya?**

**Terimakasih untuk teman-teman author fandom HMI yang sudah menemani akhir pekan ini - malam minggu biasa jadi terasa mengasyikkan. :)**

**Fandom HMI sudah jadi seperti rumah saya sendiri di FFn... Entah apa yang terjadi pada saya kalau fandom ini jadi tak senyaman dulu. **

**Untuk semua author, semangat membuat fanfict yang bagus! :)**

**Banyak reader yang menganggap fandom ini sebagai novel yang selalu dinantikan sambungannya; jadi saya dengan sepenuh hati berusaha membuat fanfic yang 'pantas' untuk dibaca semua reader.**

**Last but not least... **

**Untuk Teacupz-san, yang sudah lama tak terlihat di fandom HMI,**

**Saya dan teman-teman merindukanmu! Kembalilah, Teacupz-san~! *nangis alay***

**Yah, sekian curhat colongan dari saya :) **

**Mungkin setelah ini saya akan kembali memasuki masa hiatus -lagi-. Tapi saya akan tetap membuka fandom HMI tercinta dan pasti membaca fic-fic terbaru yang ada; meski belum sempat meninggalkan review.**

**Untuk yang membaca, please be kind :)**

**Leave review and please give correction for mistakes i made in this fic; if you had time. **

**Oh, and, feel free to flame - if you think you DO make much better fic than this or the other authors had made.**

**Peace on Heart, Peace on self, Peace on Earth...**

**Best regards, **

**Shiramiu**


End file.
